1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a variable resistance memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices include volatile memory devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM), and non-volatile memory devices. The non-volatile memory devices may include an electrically erasable and programming ROM (EEPROM), a variable resistance memory device, and a flash memory device.